Bonnie MacFarlane
is a major character and a primary ally of John Marston in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Redemption" section of the Outfitter. Background Bonnie is the daughter of Drew MacFarlane, the owner of MacFarlane's Ranch and has spent her whole life working on the ranch with her father. When she was young, her father hired a "French" governess (who Bonnie suspected of not truly being French, due to the fact she spoke Russian) to teach her and keep her civilized. She had six brothers, but five of them died from either illness or foolish choices. Her sole surviving brother, Patrick MacFarlane, moved to New York, where he supposedly works as a banker in Manhattan. With the majority of her generation deceased and the only other surviving male child leaving the family, Bonnie feels it is up to her to become the "man" of their family's ranch. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' She is first seen on the train from Blackwater. The next morning, Bonnie rescues John by the road after he is seriously wounded in the initial confrontation with Bill Williamson at Fort Mercer. Bonnie pays a doctor $15 for Marston's treatment and provides lodging in return for assistance with duties on the ranch. John does several missions at the ranch. After finding out that John is at the ranch, Bill Williamson's bandits set the ranch's barn on fire and John risks his life to rescue the horses out of the burning barn. Bonnie is later taken hostage by members of Bill Williamson's gang, looking to exchange her for Norman Deek from the Armadillo jail. After travelling to the ghost town of Tumbleweed and attempting to hand the man over, it is revealed to be an ambush. The gang attempts to hang a brutally beaten Bonnie, but the rope tightens around the side of her throat, preventing her neck from being broken. After an intense battle, John then cuts the ropes. Marshal Leigh Johnson takes her back to Armadillo after all of Williamson's goons are killed. After the death of Dutch van der Linde, John returns to MacFarlane's Ranch and visits Bonnie to purchase cattle. Shortly after, Bonnie calls upon John by telegraph to bring the ranch some corn to make up for corn lost to pests at their ranch. After John and Abigail Marston leave the ranch, she gazes longingly after the couple, shuffling her feet as she watches the wagon leave. She then turns to Amos as he walks into the general store and then follows him in, marking her last appearance in the main storyline. It is suggested by Abigail that Bonnie had developed feelings for John. The way in which she stared at the two as they left also supports this. It is unknown if she ever learns of Marston's death. By 1914, Bonnie has already gotten married, though it is not stated to whom. Jack Marston is still welcome at the MacFarlane's Ranch and is able to make use of the cabin his father once recovered in. Bonnie is not seen by Jack, although the ranch operates just as it did in 1911. In 1914, NPCs can be heard discussing that she found a husband. Undead Nightmare Bonnie appears at the ranch, seemingly unfazed by the zombie epidemic, but seems mentally disturbed from her words. She nonchalantly tells John that her father Drew MacFarlane was rounding up the undead in the barn and was there since the day before, and asks John to check on him, which begins the side-mission "Paternal Pride". After John tells her the fate of her father, she states she is glad that he fought protecting those he loved and walks back into the house. After that, she isn't seen for the rest of the game. Mission Appearances Red Dead Redemption *"Exodus in America" *"New Friends, Old Problems" (Boss) *"Obstacles in Our Path" (Boss) *"This is Armadillo, USA" (Boss) *"Women and Cattle" (Boss) *"Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" (Boss) *"A Tempest Looms" (Boss) *"The Burning" (Boss) *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Old Friends, New Problems" Undead Nightmare *"Paternal Pride" Quotes ''Red Dead Redemption'' ''Undead Nightmare'' Multiplayer *''"You disgust me!"'' *''"You're not a real man."'' *''"Put it back in your pants Mr!"'' *''"You don't scare me."'' *''"You ain't gettin away that easily!"'' *''"Are you afraid of losing to a woman?"'' *''"This sure beats milking cows!"'' *''"What are you trying to prove?!"'' *''"I'll show you how to treat a woman!"'' *''"Come on, are you givin up already?!"'' *''"Lets go, what are you waiting for?!"'' *''"What? You think you're a cowboy now?!"'' *''"You're not much good at this, are you?!"'' *''"Look at that male pride go!"'' *''"I'll teach ya some respect!"'' *''"Call yourself a man?!"'' *''"What the hell's wrong with you?!"'' *''"You're an idiot!"'' *''"Coward!"'' *''"You are really showing off, aren't you?!"'' *''"Are you trying to impress me?!"'' *''"That's it, I'm done being nice!"'' *''"Come on, don't make me kill you!"'' *''"Leave now, or never leave at all!"'' *''"This is your last chance to put down the gun!"'' *''"You need to learn some manners!"'' *''"Where do you think you're going?!"'' *''"I pity you, I really do."'' Trivia *Bonnie shares a few similarities to Annie Stoakes from the previous game Red Dead Revolver ''both are ranchers with blonde hair and similar outfits and they both face similar threats during the games. *Bonnie's age is discussed in the first issue of the ''Blackwater Ledger after the mission to free Bonnie from the hanging noose. The article, found in the lower left hand corner, suggests her kidnapping was a crime of passion perpetuated by the Bill Williamson gang and goes on to describe Bonnie as "a spinster of 29 years." This contradicts Bonnie's own statement in "This is Armadillo, USA" that she is 27, as well as the guide which lists the same age; this may be an oversight on Rockstar's part, though it's also plausibly an in-story misreporting. *Bonnie MacFarlane is named after the aunt of former Rockstar San Diego designer Rob Hanson. He renamed the ranch he designed "MacFarlane's Ranch" and named the rancher's daughter Bonnie MacFarlane just before he resigned. *Bonnie appears on the back of the fold out map provided with the game. *Her outfit used to be able to be bought and worn within PlayStation Home. *In the Undead Nightmare DLC, a graffito will appear on a wall in Blackwater reads "You do so love to talk in riddles". This quotes Bonnie's statement to John. Another quote from Bonnie found scrawled on the walls of Blackwater is "Civilization is truly a beautiful thing." *She was #29 on Game Informer's The 30 Characters Who Defined a Decade. *On close examination, it can be seen that she wears two belts like most male characters, a regular belt and a gunbelt. *John only calls her "Bonnie" twice in the game; the rest of the time he refers to her as "Miss MacFarlane." *She can be seen wielding a Winchester Repeater in artwork but in the actual game, she never had one. *Bonnie appears to wear a Native American themed necklace. Gallery File:Bonniemacfarlane.jpg Bonnie Wallpaper.jpg File:Rdr_twscreen_bonnie.jpg BonnieJohn.jpg File:Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie on the train from Blackwater. File:Bonnie2.jpg|Bonnie and John at the MacFarlane's Ranch. Bonnie Macfarlane.png|John Marston and Bonnie MacFarlane hugging in the Undead Nightmare trailer. bonnie and johnny.jpg rdr_0064.jpg rdr_0024.jpg Rdr wild horses tamed passions10.jpg Rdr tempest looms03.jpg File:Rdr_burning16.jpg File:Rdr_burning19.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane18.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane20.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane21.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane22.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane23.jpg Picture1z.png BM.jpg HEY.jpg|Bonnie. RDRUN1.jpg|Bonnie and John in Undead Nightmare. image.jpg|John and Bonnie Related Content es:Bonnie MacFarlane Category:Redemption Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:MacFarlane Family